Mamá se ha ido
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Yo creía que éramos Starks, la sangre del lobo, la de Brandon el Constructor. Éramos fríos, duros, salvajes. Éramos el invierno. Y solo somos niños.


**Disclaimer** : todo es de George Martin (algún porcentaje de la HBO también) y yo no gano nada escribiendo. Por desgracia.

Aviso a navegantes: esta historia participa en el reto "Yo te diré lo que debes hacer" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** , tu foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego en español.

Probablemente sea una volada por mi parte. Estaba escuchando Stay de Rihanna cuando lo escribí, algo influiría. No tenía intención de escribir esto, pero me bloqueé con la historia original. Mis condiciones eran: Lyanna con sus hermanos en su infancia, con un toque dramático y 400 palabras como mínimo.

...

Mamá se ha ido. Se la han llevado las fiebres.

Lo último que me ha dicho es que no hay día que no manche mi vestido de barro, ni día en el que no tenga magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Me ha dicho que ella ya no estará para remendar mi ropa y curar mis cardenales, así que será mejor que deje de batirme en duelos con los chicos. Mamá lo sabe todo. _Lo sabía_.

Ned ha venido desde el Valle, a tiempo para que mamá acaricie su barba, para decirle que quince días del nombre son muchos. Las lágrimas de Benjen se deslizan por sus mejillas, agarrado a las piernas de mamá. El rostro de Brandon sigue petrificado en un gesto serio, sin delatar emociones, como si estuviese negando este momento, como si pensase que así va a doler menos.

Le cierro los ojos a mamá, el maestre nos echa de su alcoba y nos encontramos los cuatro en el corredor, mirándonos sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Se siente un vacío extraño en la boca del estómago. Y luego un poderoso puñetazo.

Ned suspira, un suspiro a medias exhausto y a medias exasperado, un suspiro de derrota. Mamá lo solía hacer cuando alguno de nosotros se ponía demasiado cabezota. Era pues algo muy habitual en mamá.

Hoy no se escuchan espadas en el patio. Papá estará de mal humor, encerrado en su despacho, rodeado de cuentas y cartas y acompañado del mayordomo. No querrá que nadie le hable. Imagino que su ceño se fruncirá más de lo acostumbrado, supongo que se han acabado los bardos y los banquetes. Se han terminado muchas cosas.

Benjen tiene la nariz roja, así que me acerco a él y convierto la manga de mi vestido en un pañuelo. Brandon me regaña con la mirada, pero Ned sonríe, sonríe con los ojos cargados de tristeza y es una sonrisa solemne, pero sonríe.

Me doy cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que van a cambiar a partir de ahora. Ned se volverá a ir, Brandon es demasiado mayor como para seguir jugando con nosotros, y pronto llegará una septa para enseñarme a comportarme como una doncella y no como una salvaje, como el maestre Walys suele decir. A mamá no le _importaba_ demasiado que no fuese una señorita. Mamá era dura como solo lo puede ser el Norte.

No soy capaz de reprimir un puchero, de modo que no hago el más mínimo esfuerzo para evitarlo. Simplemente no quiero que el tiempo pase, sino que se detenga, que se quede estático, o todavía mejor, que vuelva atrás, cuando todo parecía mil veces más sencillo. Antes, cuando me raspaba las rodillas y llegaba sollozando al patio. Antes, cuando Brandon me llamaba llorona pero me cogía en brazos y me besaba la frente. Antes, cuando Ned se quejaba de que Benjen y yo no le dejábamos estudiar. Antes, cuando mamá nos regañaba y nos enviaba a nuestro cuarto. Antes, cuando mamá se arrepentía y venía a vernos y a decirnos que nos quería y que odiaba gritarnos. Antes, cuando papá nos decía que teníamos que dejar de ser unos traviesos porque «Se acerca el invierno y nosotros somos los Stark».

Antes de que Ned cumpliese once años y decidiese que Robert Baratheon también era su hermano. Antes de que Benjen prefiriese estar con los otros chicos antes que conmigo.

Antes, en los interminables días de verano, cuando solo caían nevadas ligeras y yo me atrevía a salir en camisón ante la horrorizada mirada de las doncellas. Antes, cuando las batallas más duras se libraban en la nieve y el que asegurase el puente era el claro vencedor. Antes de que mamá cayese enferma y se apagasen las risas, las regañinas, la sonrisa de papá, los besos de Brandon y los cuentos de la Vieja Tata.

Mis rodillas tocan el suelo y grito y lloro y me desgarro por dentro. Siento calor en la cara, siento que desciende por mi garganta y me quema lentamente, me consume y me atenúa y las lágrimas se evaporan en mis mejillas antes de rozarme los labios. Siento que nada es justo. Siento que mamá no debió irse jamás. Siento que estaré sola, que todos estaremos solos a nuestra manera. Siento que somos un castillo que un gigante decidió romper. Siento que nos hemos apagado por dentro. Y nunca me he sentido tan pequeña y tan frágil como ahora.

—¡Lya! —Ned se acuclilla frente a mí y me coge el rostro con las manos. Está temblando.

—Estás asustando a Benjen, Lyanna —Brandon le pone una mano sobre la cabeza. Su rostro pretende seguir inexpresivo, quiere dárselas de hermano mayor, pero sé que él también arde por dentro.

—Estamos asustados —replica Ned.

Yo creía que éramos Starks, la sangre del lobo, la de Brandon el Constructor. Creía que éramos fríos y duros y salvajes. Creía que éramos el Norte.

Me parece que son conceptos demasiado complejos para que los entendamos todavía. Brandon huye mi mirada, se mantiene en silencio y espera. ¿A qué espera? Ojalá alguno de los tres dijese algo, aunque supongo que a veces es mejor mantenerse en silencio.

Papá dice que el lobo solitario muere cuando el invierno llega, pero que la manada sobrevive.


End file.
